X-Men and Generation X join forces! (Ch. 12)
by dreamypink1
Summary: Watch as Logan, Laurie and the other mutants fight aganist Logans enemy....Sabertooth!!!


Chapter 12  
Laurie Shear  
  
  
"Sabretooth?!" I half shrieked, half whispered.  
  
"Shh!" Logan shushed, covering my mouth. He sniffed, and growled.  
  
"Now, darlin, I want you to go downstairs, RIGHT now!" He said, trying to shove me down the stairs.  
  
"Why?" Suddenly, before Logan could answer, the door was torn off it's hinges, and thrown out of the way. Sabretooth stood in the doorway, panting and snarling. Behind him, Jubilee and Storm were desperately trying to get him away, but nothing worked.  
  
"There you are! I was afraid you would get away..." Sabretooth growled. "...Little Man!"  
  
Wolverine leaped ontop of Sabretooth, leaving me an opening to get out. I jumped infront of Jubilee and Storm.  
  
'I can't shoot Sabretooth without getting Logan too! Same with the glass! What do I do?!'  
  
"Jubilee!" Storm commanded. "Hit him! Laurie, get Logan off of him."  
  
Jubilee hit Sabretooth on the crown of his head, and I desperately tried to pull Wolverine from ontop of Sabretooth. Pretty soon, everyone was down there, trying to help out.  
  
"No guys! Stop!" I screamed. "There's too many of us! We'll just end up hitting Logan!"  
  
Everyone stood back, and it was now between me, Logan and Sabretooth.  
  
Wolverine sliced through the side of Sabretooth's face. The smell of blood made them even more animal like, snarling and growling at each other, while desperately trying to win. Sabretooth gave a battle cry and threw Wolverine through the open door of the mansion. I ran out after him, and Sabretooth followed close behind, swiping at me.  
  
I turned around. Now was my chance. I hit him with a lightning bolt. But the animal side of him was in too much control, he shrugged it off. Wolverine was sitting up, and rubbing his head.  
  
I hit Sabretooth with another bolt. Again and again, but he seemed un affected. I was scared. I'd never been so scared in my life. I was panicing. Sabretooth swiped at me, and I barely jumped out of the way.  
  
Wolverine ran up to Sabretooth, but he slammed his claws into Wolverine's chest, throwing him back. Wolverine hit the ground with a thud. I backed away, towards Wolverine, as Sabretooth made his way to me.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the little girl who defeated me at Xavier's mansion. I've been tracking you. And your boyfriend. Wolerine has gone soft, I see. Well, maybe after you're gone, he'll start to see things my way."  
  
He put his face to mine. It would have been a perfect opportunity to get him, but I was too scared.  
  
Kelsey's scream echoed across the lawn. "LOOK OUT!" It was now or never! As Sabretooth slashed at me, I used all my strength to leap up over his arm, and shot out my leg, hitting him below the chin. He stumbled and fell on his back.  
  
"'Roro! Hit me with a lightning bolt!" I screamed.  
  
"But... child." She protested.  
  
"'Roro! I'm immune to it! Don't worry! Just hit me!"  
  
Ororo nodded and summoned dark rain clouds. The air began to fill with static, I could feel it. A lightning bolt shot down and as it hit me, I could feel the energy flowing through my entire body.  
  
My hair flowed around my face, as I aimed at Sabretooth who was making his way towards me again. Lightning bolts shot from my fingers, each hitting Sabretooth directly in the chest. He howled in pain and collapsed on the ground.  
  
I heaved a sigh of relief as Cyclops and Phoenix took care of Sabretooth. I rushed over to Wolverine, who was moaning. I looked at his wounds, they were pretty deep, it would take a while for them to heal.  
  
"Logan? Logan, can you talk to me?" I whimpered.  
  
"Yeah, darlin, I'm fine." He tried to sit up, but collapsed on the ground. I put his head on my lap, and gently brushed the hair on the side of his face.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't leave you. Slim and Red are taking care of Creed." I whispered, bending forward and kissing him lighty on his forehead.  
  
He moved his arm up to my face, and smiled as best as he could. Just then, Kelsey ran over.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" She took one look at Logan's wounds and screamed. "EEWWW! Oh yuck! I think I'm gonna be sick!"  
  
I laughed a bit, and then as Sabretooth fled from the mansion, everyone else headed toward us.  
  



End file.
